


Curl up and dye

by squishsolo



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishsolo/pseuds/squishsolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han cuts Luke and Rey's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curl up and dye

"Come on, Rey, baby you have to sit still or I'll mess up," Han mumbled to the little girl sitting in the seat in front of him. She squirmed in the uncomfortable chair, groaning about how her back hurt. Han just chuckled and continued snipping off pieces of brown hair much like his own. He smiled to himself, relieved that he finally cut it even this time.  
He put the scissors back into the cup on the highest shelf on his desk so little Rey couldn't reach. She was almost four now and her hair grew about as fast as she did. Han sighed in content when he heard the front door slam shut. 

"All done!" Han exclaimed and made Rey giggle. She jumped up from her seat and ran to the door to give her other daddy a huge hug. The two men have been married for quite sometime now, so Han adopted Rey when she was just a baby. He could hear the commotion in the living room, deciding to join in on the laughter that echoed from there. Luke's hair was shaggy and sat messily on his head (probably due to the wind). Han inspected his blonde locks further, pulling at his bangs and adjusting tufts behind his ears. 

"Han... What are you doing?" Luke quirked a brow at him with a laugh. Han just stuck his tongue out in response and kissed his husband on the lips in welcome. 

"It looks like you need a haircut, too. Princess! Do you wanna help Papa cut Daddy's hair?" Han asked excitedly down to the toddler below them. She squealed in equal excitement and nodded her head yes. Han guided Luke to a wooden chair in the kitchen, patting his shoulders and grabbing his scissors. He loved doing this for his family. It created a bond between them and provided them with some quality family time together. Even though he wasn't the best at cutting hair, Han tried his best to please his husband and daughter. 

He quickly got to work, measuring out how much he wanted to cut and letting Rey hold onto the scissors with him. When he finally thought he was done, Rey accidentally cut a chunk of her father's hair off from the back of his head. Han's breath caught in his throat and he immediately snatched the scissors up from his daughter's hands. She whined at the loss of fun she was experiencing, meanwhile Han was planning his exile. He definitely will not live after this. 

"What's wrong?" Luke chuckled, "Everything okay back there?" 

"Uh... Everything's perfectly alright. We're fine, everything's fine back here," Han miserably failing to cover up the nervousness in his voice. 

Luke whipped his head around so fast, glaring at Han. "What did you do, Solo?"

"I didn't do it!" Han held one hand up defensively and pointed the other one at his innocent looking daughter. Rey still held the huge chunk of blonde hair in her little hands, waving it in the air like a flag. "Look, Daddy!" She shouted happily as Luke's face paled. He shot up from his seat and ran to the nearest mirror in their bathroom.  
A couple of minutes passed and Han resorted to chewing on his nails and wondering how all of his clothes will fit in one suitcase.

"HAN!"

-

"Aw, baby, you look so cute," Han smiled at his tiny husband hiding his hair in a red beanie. The older man tugged some strands out so they hung in front of his eyes. Luke slapped his hands away and glared at him.

"Haven't you done enough? Now all the guys are going to make fun of me at work!" Luke whined and grumbled as Han pulled him into his chest. Laughter bubbled in his throat when Rey came running into the living room with Luke's hair in a little jar. He started laughing too when he realized what Rey was holding. 

"Thanks for the trim though. I know you try so hard," Luke mumbled into Han's shirt. He chuckled in response and kissed Luke's head. 

"You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm laughing really hard at my title. Hair puns, amirite? Anyways, I hope this wasn't too bad. :)))) (I learned how to double space and not make it look like trash, I'm just too lazy to fix it sorry)


End file.
